


Tokusatsu Recycle

by KRYOOX



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: Akademi Sastra Fanfiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AstraFF, AstraFF June Challenge Season 2 (AJCS2) 2018, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation reference, Light Horror, Light Romance, One-Sided Love, Platonic Romance, Siblings, light humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Kumpulan orific lama yang diubah menjadi fanfic tokusatsu.Fandom, cast dan tag akan bertambah seiring update.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua, Jin/Izu, Kamiyama Touma & Fukamiya Kento, Kudo Hiroyuki/Asahikawa Pirika, Minato Katsumi & Minato Isami, Shindou Rintaro/Sudou Mei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. [Zero-One - Jin & Izu] Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AstraFF June Challenge Season 2 (AJCS2) 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658282) by Lana Zhernakov (my OC's name in AstraFF). 



> Hai-hai... Yume-chan belum kelar, tapi udah nekat bawa fanfic baru. Wkwkwk... 😂
> 
> Nggak baru juga sih, ini sebenarnya kumpulan orific lama yang direvisi dan diubah menjadi fanfic tokusatsu. Semua fanfic yang akan muncul di sini berdasarkan dari fiksi AstraFF June Challenge Season 2 (AJCS2) yang Author tulis sekitar tahun 2018 lalu di Facebook bersama dengan teman-teman dari komunitas menulis berbasis roleplay; Akademi Sastra Fanfiction. 
> 
> Nantinya sebagian besar fanfic di sini akan menggunakan Alternate Universe. Kemungkinan juga beberapa di antaranya bakalan super alay. Wkwkwk...😂 So, semoga kalian menikmati kumpulan fanfic kali ini. 😁
> 
> Selamat membaca!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia selalu buang muka, pura-pura tak menyadari eksistensiku di dunia ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: Ini pertama kalinya Author nulis JinIzu. Wkwkwk... Ini spesial buat si Marfu'ah(?) alias Devina yang suka dengan pairing ini. 😂

Sudah beberapa hari ini Izu mengabaikanku. Dia selalu buang muka, pura-pura tak menyadari eksistensiku di dunia ini. Mungkin memang salahku, menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya yang sudah sangat tahu betapa brengseknya aku. Tapi menahan rasa cinta selama bertahun-tahun itu tidaklah mengenakkan. Akhirnya hari itu aku nekat mengungkapkan semuanya dan berani mengambil risiko persahabatan kami yang sudah terjalin sejak SMP ini--mungkin--harus ternodai.

Kini, Izu selalu bersikap layaknya orang lain. Kami tak saling bicara. Hampir selalu aku yang pertama menyapanya setiap kali sampai di tempat kerja, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Di antara begitu banyaknya orang kantor yang biasa disapanya setiap pagi, aku selalu jadi yang terakhir.

Ralat. Aku bahkan tidak disapa sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Mamoru. Bagaimana acaranya semalam? Lancar?"

Izu baru datang. Seperti biasa, dia menyapa satu per satu orang yang ditemuinya di kantor pagi ini. Dan aku sudah siaga di meja kerjaku yang letaknya memang bersebelahan dengan meja kerjanya, menunggu disapa. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, dia tak peduli. Izu bersikap seakan aku ini tidak kelihatan.

Izu duduk di depan meja, tapi tidak langsung berkerja. Dia tampak melamun. Aku kasihan melihat wajahnya yang begitu lesu. Apa mungkin dia sedang lelah atau...?

"Izu, kau kenapa?" Aku mencoba bertanya.

Izu hanya terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Jin...," ucapnya tak lama kemudian.

Akhirnya dia merespon. Mungkin sekarang Izu sudah tak marah lagi kepadaku. Semoga aja kami bisa bersahabat lagi seperti dulu.

"Ada apa, Izu?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak memiliki satu kesalahan pun kepadaku." Kucoba untuk menghiburnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Izu bersedih seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku atas perlakuan kasarku kepadamu hari itu," kata Izu lagi.

Ya, waktu itu Izu memang sedikit marah. Salahku yang secara spontan memeluknya dan memohon agar cintaku diterima. Dan itu terjadi di pinggir jalan raya sepulang kami dari jam kerja. Mungkin dia merasa malu karena aku melakukannya di tempat umum dan lalu reflek mendorong tubuhku. Saat itu aku hanya ingin Izu tahu dan percaya bahwa aku serius, tapi caraku menyampaikannya salah.

"Aku minta maaf..."

Segera aku beranjak menuju meja Izu sewaktu melihatnya mulai menitikkan airmata. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bersalah, tapi memang aku yang kurang sopan.

Baru saja aku hendak meminta kepada Izu agar dirinya berhenti menangis, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terasa begitu aneh.

Shesta, teman sekantor kami, tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang, menyerobot mendekati Izu yang sedang menangis dengan melewati tubuhku.

Maksudnya, lewat menembus tubuhku.

"Sudahlah, Izu. Jangan seperti ini. Jin sudah tenang di sana. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyalahkanmu," kata Shesta, membuatku akhirnya sadar kenapa Izu tidak pernah lagi menyapaku setiap kali kami berjumpa.


	2. [Taiga - Hiroyuki & Pirika] One Last Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kau ingin melukis matahari terbenam karena itu mewakili sebuah akhir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUCD. Pertama kalinya nulis fanfic Taiga njerr... 😂

Hiroyuki senang melukis ataupun menggambar sketsa. Bahkan saat sedang bertugas di kantor EGIS pun, dia masih sempat-sempatnya membuat sketsa wajahku secara diam-diam. Jika saja Kana tahu mengenai hal ini, dia pasti sudah kena marah karena melalaikan tugas.

"Aku sedang mengikuti prompt melukis. Sudah berjalan sebulan dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir," ujar Hiroyuki. Sore itu dia mengajakku pergi ke pantai begitu kami selesai bekerja. 

"Apa prompt terakhirnya?" tanyaku, selagi Hiroyuki menyiapkan kanvas dan cat minyak.

"Akhir," jawabnya. "Prompt terakhirnya tentang sebuah akhir," kata Hiroyuki lagi.

"Jadi karena itukah kau mengajakku ke pantai sore-sore begini? Kau ingin melukis matahari terbenam karena itu mewakili sebuah akhir?" tanyaku, mencoba menebak apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Seulas senyum tertampang dengan begitu manis di wajah tampan Hiroyuki. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Jika prompt-nya tentang sebuah akhir, kenapa kau harus repot-repot melukis matahari terbenam?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah senja di horison Barat.

Hiroyuki yang kala itu hampir menuangkan cat minyak ke dalam palet menoleh sejenak ke arahku. "Karena hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku ketika membaca prompt-nya," jawabnya jujur.

Matahari terbenam memang cocok untuk prompt yang berkaitan dengan sebuah akhir, tapi aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan melihatnya fokus melukis sementara aku diabaikan.

"Begini saja," Aku meraih sebuah kuas yang berada di antara peralatan lukis yang dibawa oleh Hiroyuki. "Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan prompt," kataku yang langsung mengambil cat minyak berwarna hitam dan menuangkannya sedikit ke dalam palet.

Tanganku mulai bergerak, menggambar sebuah titik berwarna hitam di atas kanvas. Aku melirik ke arah Hiroyuki sejenak dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum, seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Tanda titik," kataku, menunjukan lukisan sederhana yang baru saja selesai kubuat kepada Hiroyuki. "Tanda titik mewakili sebuah akhir. Prompt-mu selesai."


	3. [R/B - Katsumi & Isami] Something In The Wheatfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsu-nii memakaikan baju dan topi pada boneka itu sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan. Menurut Tuan Grimm, semakin mirip dengan manusia, semakin takut burung-burung itu untuk memakan gandum di ladangnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada sedikit perubahan, Gaes. Kayaknya nggak semua fiksi AJCS bakal Author ubah jadi fanfic toku. Dari total 30 fiksi, Author hanya akan publish sekitar 20 di antaranya aja. Ini Author lakukan karena nggak semua fiksi ngepas untuk dijadikan fanfic toku. So, mohon maaf banget. Hehehe... 🙏
> 
> ps: AU. Ini juga kali pertama nulis R/B.

Kedua orangtua kami berasal dari Jepang, tapi aku dan kakakku sendiri lahir di Texas. Kami tinggal di sana sampai usiaku menginjak tujuh tahun.

Aku ingat, saat itu kami memiliki tetangga bernama Tuan Grimm. Dia adalah seorang petani tua dan mempunyai sebuah ladang gandum yang begitu luas. Tuan Grimm juga sosok yang sangat baik hati. Dia sudah menganggap aku dan Katsu-nii seperti cucunya sendiri. 

Terkadang, kami senang bermain-main di sekitar ladang milik Tuan Grimm. Pernah juga kami membantunya membuat boneka dari jerami untuk mengusir burung yang kerap memakan gandum.

"Isami, coba lihat ini!" kata Katsu-nii, memamerkan boneka jerami yang baru selesai dibuat oleh Tuan Grimm.

Aku tertawa melihatnya karena Katsu-nii memakaikan baju dan topi pada boneka itu sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan. Menurut Tuan Grimm, semakin mirip dengan manusia, semakin takut burung-burung itu untuk memakan gandum di ladangnya. Dan biasanya dia akan menempatkan boneka itu di tengah-tengah ladang.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke rumah. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Kami bertiga kembali ke rumah dengan diantar Tuan Grimm sambil berjalan kaki, melewati hamparan ladang gandum yang begitu luas. Saking luasnya, kakiku lelah dan Tuan Grimm sampai menggendongku karena kasihan.

Katsu-nii berjalan di belakang kami, memakai topi koboi Tuan Grimm dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu country lawas dengan lirik yang serba berantakan. Di sepanjang jalan, aku dan Tuan Grimm tertawa mendengar nyanyian Katsu-nii.

Hingga kemudian, aku sadar kakakku berhenti bernyanyi.

Kulihat Tuan Grimm masih tertawa, seolah dia masih mendengar suara lucu Katsu-nii. Tapi ketika aku melihat ke belakang, kakakku tidak ada di sana.

Katsu-nii menghilang.

"Tuan Grimm, kakakku ke mana?" tanyaku padanya yang masih terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Tuan Grimm, mana kakakku?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Tuan Grimm berhenti tertawa, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan. "Dia akan mati."

"ISAMIII...!!!"

Aku sontak menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara teriakan Katsu-nii memanggil namaku.

"Katsu-nii???"

Aku ketakutan setengah mati ketika mendapati kakakku tengah diseret oleh boneka jerami yang dibuat oleh Tuan Grimm tadi. "Tuan, tolong kakakku!" pintaku sambil menangis, tapi Tuan Grimm tidak menggubris. Dia malah menyeringai lagi.

"Dia akan mati."


	4. [Build - Sento & Banjou] Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya, ilmuan jenius itu ada yang naksir juga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUCD

"Sento, ada seorang gadis yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Masih pagi sekali Banjou sudah mendatangi Sento yang sedang sarapan untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang tak biasa.

"Siapa? Gadis yang mana?" tanya Sento dengan dahi berkerut. Hatinya sedikit melonjak. Akhirnya, ilmuan jenius itu ada yang naksir juga.

"Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kantor Perdana Menteri. Sekitar seratus meter dari sanalah," jawab Banjou.

Sento berpikir sejenak dan mengingat-ingat, di dekat kantor Perdana Menteri memang terdapat beberapa rumah yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Sedikit dekat juga dengan kantor polisi.

"Oh... tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah lihat ada seseorang di rumah itu."

"Dia sangat pemalu. Itulah kenapa dia meminta bantuanku. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali memberi kode kepadamu, tapi kau tidak peka."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Pipi Sento bersemu merah. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menyukainya sampai seperti itu.

"Tolong temui dia. Sudah berkali-kali dia mendatangiku untuk hal ini. Lama-lama aku jadi merasa sangat terganggu," pinta Banjou dengan sangat. Bahkan terkesan memohon--meskipun wajahnya juga terlihat agak kesal. "Jika kau mau, dia ingin kau untuk datang langsung ke rumahnya," kata Banjou lagi.

"Boleh saja. Tolong beri tahu dia, Sabtu malam nanti, aku akan datang ke rumahnya. Kau temani aku ya," kata Sento.

"Baiklah."

*

Sesuai janji, pada Sabtu malam hari itu, Sento mendatangi rumah gadis itu ditemani oleh Banjou. Keadaan di sana agak sepi, Sento jadi ragu kalau gadis yang dimaksud Banjou sedang berada di rumah. Dia bahkan sampai bertanya kepada salah seorang tetangga yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah itu.

"Permisi... Maaf, apa pemilik rumah ini ada di dalam?" tanya Sento kepada laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Pemilik rumah ini? Sepertinya sedang tidak ada. Kalau tidak salah, siang tadi mereka sekeluarga pergi ke luar kota," jawab si pria paruh baya. Tentu saja Sento menjadi kesal terhadap Banjou setelah mendengar itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?" ucapnya sebal.

Banjou tidak menjawab, wajahnya mendadak pucat. Pasalnya, gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengan Sento itu tengah mengamati mereka berdua, tersenyum dengan wajah penuh darah dari atap rumah.


	5. [Zero-One - Fuwa & Yua] Too Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hampir setiap kali bicara, pembahasan mereka selalu tentang pekerjaan. Siapa targetnya; di mana lokasinya; berapa kecepatan anginya. Tidak ada yang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUDC. Sedikit ngambil referensi dari Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation.

Isamu hampir bisa dibilang kapok untuk urusan cinta. Bahkan alasan yang membuatnya mendaftar di A.I.M.S. Squad juga karena asmara. Patah hati, lebih tepatnya.

Semenjak terakhir kali menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang wanita, Isamu masih enggan untuk membuka hatinya lagi. Menurutnya, cinta itu menyebalkan. Tapi putra sulung keluarga Fuwa itu sedikit berpikir ulang setelah kedatangan Yaiba Yua sebagai spotter-nya.

"Dari mana asalmu, Yaiba?"

"Fukuoka."

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan A.I.M.S.?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Tidak banyak bicara; fokus; terkesan kaku. Itulah yang ditangkap Isamu dari obrolan dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Ada kalanya Isamu tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk memulai percakapan. Hampir setiap kali bicara, pembahasan mereka selalu tentang pekerjaan. Siapa targetnya; di mana lokasinya; berapa kecepatan anginya. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kita beristirahat dulu," kata Isamu, membuat gadis yang rambut panjangnya diikat seperti ekor kuda itu berhenti melangkah lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, di tepi padang yang ditumbuhi banyak ilalang dan bunga liar.

Yua minum sejenak, bersandar pada batang pohon, lalu memeriksa senapannya. 'Gadis yang benar-benar fokus,' pikir Isamu. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya agar suasana menjadi sedikit cair. Dia mati kutu.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa bicara. Rasa jenuh melanda si penembak runduk pria. Kedua netranya menatap ke sekitar mereka, dan menemukan banyak bunga liar beraneka warna. Tangan Isamu spontan bergerak, mencabuti bunga-bunga itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sebuah mahkota terangkai dari beberapa tangkai bunga liar yang tadi dipetiknya. Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika sebuah bayangan muncul di kepala.

Bagaimana jika Yua memakai mahkota itu? Sang gadis pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Fuwa, kau kenapa?"

Isamu tersentak mendengar suara Yua yang mengetuk rungunya. Berusaha agar tak salah tingkah, dia berdalih, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat pada masa kecilku dulu. Kelasku pernah menggelar sebuah pertunjukan drama dan aku membantu mereka membuat mahkota dari bunga."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yua, sebelum kemudian kembali mengecek senapannya.

'Sepertinya bunga terlalu manis untuk seorang penembak runduk,' pikir Isamu, yang lalu membuang mahkota bunga itu entah ke mana. 

Ah, mungkin nanti dia akan mencari cara lain saja untuk mendekati Yua.


	6. [Zero-One - Metsuboujinrai] Oh, Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hei, kalian. Kalau mau bercinta di tempat lain saja sana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-Human, JINxAZU. Masih buat Devina alias Marfu'ah.

Kudengar, Ikazuchi memiliki trauma terhadap perempuan. Dia bahkan takut jika ada perempuan yang menyentuhnya. Hampir bisa dibilang, Ikazuchi tidak pernah skinship dengan seorang wanita kecuali itu ibunya...

...dan Azu.

"Sialan, Ikazuchi. Kau memakan jatah makan siangku lagi?"

"Enak saja kaubicara. Ini makan siangku. Aku membelinya sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa makan siangku tidak ada?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Hei, Azu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Mereka bergelut lagi cuma gara-gara makan siang. Bergulat, lebih tepatnya. Azu melompat dari arah belakang dan bergelayutan di punggung Ikazuchi, membuat si mantan astronot itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas lantai bedebu markas kami. Maka terjadilah pertandingan MMA dadakan yang tentu saja, didominasi oleh Azu.

Aku cuma bisa terbengong saja melihatnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan ambil makan siangku!"

"Itu milikku! Kau mau kulempar ke dasar danau, huh?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Aku pertama mengenal Azu saat SMA. Dia satu tahun di bawahku dan aku adalah seniornya. Kami cuma teman biasa, hanya sebatas kenal saja. Tapi kami menjadi lebih dekat sejak dia bergabung dengan Metsuboujinrai.

Aku juga sedikit tidak menyangka kami bisa bertemu lagi dan menjadi satu tim. Aku, dia, Ikazuchi dan Naki adalah peretas ilegal yang bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Horobi. Kami bersahabat baik meskipun tidak sebaik pekerjaan yang kami lakukan. Tapi, entah kenapa belakangan ini, aku sering merasa iri jika dia sedang dekat dengan Ikazuchi. Apakah mungkin ini...?

"Hei, kalian. Kalau mau bercinta di tempat lain saja sana."

Terdengar celetukan Naki yang baru saja datang dari arah belakangku. Kuakui telingaku panas mendengarnya.

"Diam kau, Naki!" bentak Azu dan Ikazuchi kompak. Aku malah semakin sebal dengan kekompakan mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan dilanjutkan. Nanti ada yang cemburu," kata Naki lagi, sebelum kemudian menaruh pantatnya di atas sofa dan mulai menyantap bento yang dibawanya.

DEG!

Jangan-jangan... Naki tahu kalau aku menyukai Azu.

"Siapa juga yang akan cemburu?" timpalku, berusaha bersikap tenang. Aku harap, sikapku ini tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Naki sontak menoleh ke arahku dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Memang kau belum tahu, Jin? Azu baru saja jadian dengan Horobi kemarin."

Oh...

Tunggu!

Apa tadi dia bilang?

Azu dan Horobi...?

Ah, sial!


	7. [Saber - Touma & Kento] Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janji harus ditepati bukan?
> 
> ps: AU.

Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah. Aku suka warna putih, Kento suka warna hitam. Aku tidak suka warna hitam, Kento sebaliknya. Kami tidak pernah sepakat untuk urusan yang satu ini. Bahkan sampai kemudian sahabatku yang satu itu harus pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sebuah perguruan tinggi, kami tetap pada selera masing-masing.

"Kau akan sangat keren jika memakai setelan berwarna putih," kataku, saat bicara dengan Kento di telepon dan kami membahas tentang rencananya yang ingin kembali ke Osaka untuk mengisi waktu libur pada akhir tahun nanti--dan juga rencana Kento yang ingin mengajak Luna pergi berkencan.

"Aku rasa kau juga akan terlihat keren kalau memakai warna hitam," balasnya.

Sudah kuduga, orbolan tentang warna ini akan alot. Yang ingin pergi berkencan itu dia, tapi malah aku yang diceramahi soal warna.

"Dengar, kau ini suka musik metal, kan? Bukankah akan sangat cocok jika kau mengenakan warna hitam?" Kento mengeluarkan jurus cocokloginya. Terkadang kalau sudah terlalu alot, aku akan mengiyakan ucapannya saja, tapi tidak pernah menuruti kemauannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau kembali ke Osaka nanti, aku akan datang ke rumahmu dengan memakai baju hitam. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus pakai baju putih," tantangku.

"Baiklah, itu perkara mudah. Akan kubuktikan kalau seorang Fukamiya Kento memang cocok mengenakan warna apapun," katanya menyanggupi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Dasar narsis," cibirku, sambil tertawa.

***

Akhir tahun telah tiba. Seperti yang telah disepakati sebelumnya, aku sudah siap dengan baju berwarna hitam, hendak pergi ke rumah Kento.

"Touma-kun, mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Ibu padaku yang masih mematut diri di depan cermin.

Aku merasa sedikit tidak yakin. "Nanti saja. Kento bahkan masih dalam perjalanan," jawabku.

Ibu berjalan mendekat, meletakkan tangannya di pundakku dengan lembut. "Kento sudah kembali dari Tokyo sejak kemarin, mungkin dia sedang menunggumu sekarang. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepadanya?"

Entahlah. Sekalipun aku rindu sahabatku, hatiku seperti tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi janji harus ditepati bukan?

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Ibu pergi ke rumah Kento yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami. Di sana sangat ramai oleh orang-orang. Mereka semua melihat ke arahku setibanya kami di sana.

Aku melihat Kento berada di ruang tengah, mengenakan setelan berwarna putih persis seperti apa yang pernah dia katakan di telepon. Luna juga ada di sana, duduk agak jauh dari dirinya.

"Ke-Kento...?" Aku mencoba menyapa, berjalan menghampiri Kento dengan langkah kaki teramat berat. Tapi Kento hanya terdiam, tubuhnya terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti berwarna sama dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Hari itu, kami berdua sama-sama menepati janji. Sayangnya, itu untuk yang terakhir kali.


	8. [Saber - Rintaro & Mei] Eclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "RINTARO, KAU INI BENAR-BENAR YA!!!"
> 
> ps: Author mulai tertarik dengan RintaMei, tapi lebih penasaran dengan TOUMAxLUNAxKENTO. Padahal Luna-nya juga belum nongol. Aowkaowkaowk... 😂

"Sebutkan dua hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?"

"Buku dan eclair."

"Eclair? JADI KAU TIDAK MENYUKAIKU???"

Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua telingaku saat Mei berteriak dengan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Kupikir dia tidak punya rasa cemburu, tapi ternyata aku salah.

"De-dengar dulu... Aku suka eclair karena itu mengingatkanku padamu," kataku, berusaha menenangkan gadis berwajah masam yang berdiri di depanku ini. Semakin masam wajahnya, justru terlihat semakin manis. Aku sampai tidak yakin kalau dia ini benar-benar sedang marah.

"Lalu apa hubungannya, huh?"

Mei melotot ke arahku. Agak menyeramkan sebenarnya, tapi itu malah membuatku semakin penasaran untuk menggodanya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanyaku, kali ini aku tidak main-main.

"Ya, Rintaro. TEN-TU SA-JAAA...!!!" jawabnya dengan suara lantang dan tinggi, seperti biasa.

Aku bukan seorang oportunis, tapi apa yang kulakukan mungkin akan membuat Mei menganggapku demikian. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri, berjaga-jaga jika setelah ini dia akan murka.

"Rintaro, kau--" Mei berhenti protes saat aku menyentuh bibirnya. Dia mendadak kaku.

"Kau bilang tadi ingin tahu hubungan eclair dengan dirimu 'kan?" tanyaku, sesaat setelah mengecupnya sejenak. Tidak lama, hanya sepersekian detik saja.

Mei mendengkus, terlihat kesal. Mungkin merasa malu karena aku menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sama-sama manis," kataku, mulai menjelaskan. "Itulah kenapa eclair selalu mengingatkanku padamu."

Dapat kulihat pula ada semburat merah di wajah Mei. Entah kenapa aku malah terkekeh melihatnya. Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan benar-benar murka.

"RINTARO, KAU INI BENAR-BENAR YA!!!" Mei memukul-mukul dadaku dengan sambil berteriak. Jujur saja, dia menggemaskan jika sedang seperti ini.

Chu~

Aku rasa satu ciuman lagi cukup untuk membuatnya diam. Setidaknya, sampai Touma-kun dan Kento kembali dari toko kue dan membawakan eclair untuk kami semua.


	9. [Amazons - Mamoru & Haruka] No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faktanya tak segampang itu untuk bisa lepas dari siksaan mereka.
> 
> ps: AU - Human.

Aku pernah dengar, apabila orang-orang yang senang berbuat jahat kepada kita itu mati, maka kita akan terbebas dari semua derita yang telah mereka sebabkan. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sekalipun aku sering mengharapkan mereka untuk mati, nyatanya aku akan lebih memilih untuk mereka sakiti di dunia ini daripada harus melihat mereka mati.

Kenapa? Karena faktanya tidak segampang itu untuk bisa lepas dari siksaan mereka.

"Hei, lihat! Itu Mamoru, si tukang bicara sendiri. Bukankah dia terlihat seperti orang gila?"

"Tampan sih, tapi sayangnya kurang waras."

"Maaf, Mamoru. Sekolah ini hanya untuk orang-orang normal. Hahaha..."

Itulah yang selalu mereka katakan.

Aku paham, Mitsuzawa-kun. Kau tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka katakan kepadaku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk menghabisi mereka hanya agar aku bisa terbebas dari mulut jahat mereka. Kau salah.

Sekarang, coba kaulihat akibatnya. Aku kehilanganmu, satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki, karena mau tidak mau, hukum memang harus ditegakkan. Kau yang dulu dekat dan selalu ada untukku menjadi jauh karena terpisah tembok penjara. Sementara mereka...

"Mamoru..."

"Mamoru..."

Mereka tidak pernah menjauh dariku. Malah semakin dekat.

"Apa kau merasa dendam sampai kau mengirim Haruka untuk menghabisi kami...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca! ❤


End file.
